rctfandomcom-20200223-history
Japanese Coastal Reclaim/Scenario Guide
The first thing to do is to get rid of the area on the cliff to the right of the park entrance, where all the guests are complaining 'It's too crowded here'. A few useful tips for beating the scenario. Follow these tips in no particular order : *''Use the side cliffs for your tracked rides & roller-coasters:'' Build the station on the central grounds, then build the coaster so that the ride enters the cliff & climbs inside the rocks before exiting, at peak height, back on the central ground or towards the sea with little land costs. This way, you will bypass the "tree height limitations" much easier & cheaper than raising the central grounds square per square. This tip will prove most useful for building rides such as the Splash Boats, Log Flume, or the Water Coaster, which may be successful with only one hill climb inside the side cliffs, then a giant fall back to station level. *''Build new non-tracked rides on the sea:'' Build some "Paradise-Pier-like" path network on the sea, then build new non-tracked rides there. You may consider moving some problem-making rides like the Fighting Kite ride, which may cause you trouble when re-editing the central grounds. *''Maximize the capacity of all the rides:'' These were purposely designed to lower their capacity to give the player an extra challenge. Take the time to do all the required edits to expand station lengths, expand the trains, sometimes the queue lines also. Doing so will improve the rides capacity, the "park capacity", and therefore bring you closer to success. *''Re-Edit the Bullet Train Coaster:'' Like any of the pre-built roller-coasters in the add-ons, this ride is poorly designed, with hard drops & hard turns taken too fast. Consider adding some length to the track, and add some helixes to smoothen the ride. Do also use the precious closing time of this roller-coaster to add a braking section, with at least one block brake section (two, if you can). The more trains you can run at once, the better. *''Re-Edit the Monorail:'' Its track layout is totally chaotic: short stations, track going down just before a station, then back up just after it, and many sharp turns to avoid rides on the ground below. This ride has some big layout problems which may hinder your park development if not treated fast. You may, ie. consider re-editing the ride so the Monorail track goes along the beach at ground level +2, instead of through the park at +4. This also applies to the previous section, between the station near the park entrance and the beach station. You may also move the Fighting Kite Ride so that your Monorail trains can ride smoother towards the tunnel under the park entrance. Do also rethink the overall stations so that you can gain some station length and as such, maximize the rides capacity & therefore profit. *''Buy the islands if needed:'' Know that you can buy the two islands in the sea, along with the obvious construction rights in the way. This may prove useful if you need more space, especially the much needed underground space for roller-coaster or tracked ride construction. You also may build a Monorail shuttle from the park entrance to these islands, and even a Monorail tour around the islands if you have the money and time for their construction. *''Consider editing the Go-Karts and Car Ride:'' The two rides are excessively long, and not optimized in terms of capacity. You may consider deleting two or three loops and hairpins on the Car Ride, and expanding the station to maximize its capacity and profit. This may cost the ride some of it's excitement rating, but it can be regained through scenery. This tip also applies to the Go-Karts ride. *''Consider deleting the Go-Karts Ride:'' This is the last tip pushed to the extreme, but it may easily pay off. The track layout for the Go-Karts ride is definitely improvable. You might expand the station to increase the rides capacity to the legal max (12 karts), and reduce the track length by removing some hairpins and so. However, it might not be enough, and result in the ride still working too slow in terms of guests roll. Another idea would be to remove it, and rebuild a new, flat level short track, with max capacity and several laps to give the ride some excitement boost while enabling the Monorail to pass above it at ground +2 level. However, remember to keep the queue as short as your number of laps is high. With 5 laps or above, make a 12 guests queue, no more. *''Do NOT waste time with tower rides:'' You will not be able to build them more than one level above the base, wherever you put them. This also applies to the existing Double Deck Observation Tower. Don't waste time trying to move it or to edit the land below, you wont be able to build it higher due to the height restrictions. * ''Demolish and then rebuild the flat rides: ''They're, for some, peaking at 5 years of age. Replace them with brand new rides, reduce the other rides' inspection times, and maybe set a patrol for mechanics for the particularly bad ones. If a ride goes really bad, you must always keep the demolition idea in mind, even as a last resort. Category:Scenario Guide Category:Asia